Can't Stay Away
by MeshackDiva
Summary: Stiles finally manages to leave her past behind, escaping the supernatural world. Despite making this life-changing effort, however, the supernatural still seems to know just where to find her. Can she keep her new life in tact, or will it all fall apart when her past meets up with her? (Fem!Stiles, Stiles/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles wasn't sure which reason was why she left. To escape the supernatural world, stop being a hinderance to her friends or leave the heartbreak of Derek behind. Maybe it was all of them equally, but one really stood out in her head (and her heart). Derek had never showed interest in her so why is she worrying about it now? It's been three years since she left and none of them have tried to find her. None of them have gone after her. Not even her best friends Lydia and Malia. Maybe they were just happy to be rid of her. Then again she's done a really good job at hiding from them.

Three years have passed since she arrived here in New York City and made a great college life for herself. She doesn't party much but she likes to kick back and have a good time after a stressful week. Hell, at one of the parties is where she meet her boyfriend, Alex. He's tall, handsome, muscular, sweet, and normal. That's the important thing. They've been dating for five months now and it has been great. He likes her geeky side and she loves his sporty side- even if he has no clue of what lacrosse is. Today she had a free day since both of her classes were canceled. She was going to meet up with Alex for lunch when she ran into a familiar face.

"Jackson?" She asks skeptical. The boy in front of her smiled a cocky grin as his piercing blue eyes took her in. "Stiles?" he asks before wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. Stiles is completely dumbfounded at this behavior. Jackson of all people does not act this way.

"Whoa whoa. Slow down. Who the hell are you and what have you done with the cocky jackass I know as Jackson." A sad kind of smile is what replaced Jackson's excitement. "That guy is gone. I've been working on being a better person. On being a better pack mate." His eyes flashed electric blue at the word pack. "Uh huh. So you've found a pack?" Stiles asks looking around nervously. "Only one other lone wolf." That's when a pair of arms wraps around Stiles' waist as a chest presses against her back.

"Stiles, who have you been sleeping with? He smells good." A familiar voice says from the crook of her neck. "Isaac?" She asks turning in his arms. "Isaac!" She squeals with glee. Throwing her arms around his curly haired man chuckles. "Missed you too, Stiles." Finally the two released one another and Stiles stands between them looking back and forth.

"What are you two doing here?" She finally asks. "Oh you know. London is great and all, but we decided to transfer here so we can be back in good ole America." Jackson says with a grin. Stiles feels odd around this version of Jackson, but she thinks she might like him a lot better now. "So you guys are students here now?" she asks excitedly. "Yup" Isaac says popping the "p," then he frowns. "Why are you so far away from home?"

Stiles sighs as her shoulders sag. Of course they would want to know. "I just had to get away. What's the point of staying when I was always in the way? Besides... I wasn't needed." It's only a whisper but the wolves can hear it loud and clear. "Wasn't needed by the pack or by Derek?" Isaac asks. Stiles cringes at the name. Jackson frowns, "What happened Stiles? You were always so full of energy. Full of high hopes. Why would you leave them?" Stiles' frown only deepens.

"I guess when you wind up killing your own friends and afterwards realize you are still too weak to help. It just kinda gets to you." Isaac pulls Stiles into his arms. "Allison wasn't your fault Stiles. The Demon is what killed her." He whispers softly. "I was too weak to stop him. Its still my fault." Tears prick at her eyes. "But you were pack?" Jackson says questionably. Stiles shook her head. "Only when they needed me."

Stiles jerks away, only because Isaac lets her. She blinks away the tears not wanting to have a break down in public. "I don't know why you don't hate me." She says to Isaac. He gives her a reassuring smile. "Like I said it was the demon, not you."

"Stiles?" She turns to see Alex staring at her uncertainly. "Alex!" Stiles forces a smile and holds out her hand for him. He takes it and walks next to her staring at the two wolves in front of them. Stiles giggles as he sizes them up. Knowing he wouldn't be a match for him, but that he would try anyway. "Stop it Alex. These two are old friends of mine." Both wolves grin at the new member of the group. "You must be Stiles' boy toy." Jackson says making Stiles' face turn red. "Forgive us, Its just the Stiles we know was never one to date, Let alone get a catch like you." Isaac winks at Alex. Stiles' embarrassment only grows.

"That's enough boys!" She bites out. Alex grins down at her. Great now she has three pairs of piercing blue eyes staring at her with amusement. "I like your friends. Maybe they'll tell me some stories of your past days that you won't." She glares at him as Jackson takes the lead. "Oh yes! we would love to tell you all about Stiles in high school. She was quite the entertainer."

Stiles rolls her doe-like eyes. "Fuck it" she grumbles, walking away from the three. They trail behind her talking about her many adventures- past and present. Thankfully the boys never mentioned any of the truly supernatural related adventures of her high school days. As she listens she likes the idea of being embarrassed by stories of the past, because thats what normal people do. There is no mention of supernatural fights and deaths caused by it. There is no mention of how everyday life becomes a struggle to survive. Oddly enough she doesn't miss the terrible creatures from Beacon Hills. She only misses her Dad. But he comes to visit her almost every holiday and they call one another every other day. He has yet to meet Alex. When her dad came to visit Alex was visiting his parents. Meaning the Sheriff didn't get to give him the 'Daddy Talk'.

They make it to the burger joint without to many embarrassing they are seated Alex wraps an arm around Stiles and kisses the side of her head. "You were quite the rebel back in high school." Stiles stuck her tongue out at him.

"She was always in trouble." Isaac said before gulping at his drink that was just set in front of him. They each gave the young waitress their order before she sauntered off, swaying her hips.

"So are you boys going home this Thanksgiving break?" Alex asks. Isaac and Jackson look at each other nervously. "No. We don't have hardly anything to go home to," Jackson said looking down at the table. Alex frowns. "That's too bad. I've been trying to convince Stiles to take me home with her, but she's as stubborn as a mule." Isaac throws his head back in laughter. "Ain't that the truth." He chuckles.

The waitress comes back to make sure their drinks are good, although all her attention went to the two wolves. Isaac and Jackson fight for her flirtatious attention before she is called back to the kitchen. Stiles clucks her tongue at the two. "Are you boys always this immature?"

They both give her a devilish grin. "We are in a competition of who can get the most numbers in a week." Alex laughs at them while Stiles looks appalled. "Thats awful." She criticizes. Jackson rolls his eyes. "Calm down. We are only doing it this week since its our first week here." Alex shakes his head but the smile on his face says he approves. "How many do you have?"

Isaac grins with triumph. "We got here Saturday and I'm at fourteen. Jackson is at eleven." Jackson grumbles something about cheating. Stiles laughs at them. "You two act like brothers." Stiles stats.

"That's exactly what we are." They both say with a grin. Stiles heart swelled with warmth. The two hard no family or hardly anybody. She couldn't be happier to see that they have found each other and made a family of their own. A pack of two.

The waitress comes back this time bringing their food out. The duo again drool all over her, but have no luck. "Maybe she's taken." Alex stats. "She's not" Isaac says without thinking. Stiles kicks him under the table. Alex stares at him confused. Jackson rolls his eyes, "This is why he gets slapped just as many times as he gets numbers." Alex nods but he still looks troubled.

They eat in silence for a bit. "So Stiles, what are you majoring in?" Jackson asks. "English, and minoring in mythology/folklore." She says excitedly. Isaac grins with pride as Jackson nods, impressed. "And you?" Jackson asks Alex. "Biology. I want to teach at a University one day." Both boys looked impressed. "What about you two?" Stiles asks. Isaac is the first to answer. "I am majoring in Veterinary Technology. Maybe get involved at a clinic like Deaton's." Stiles chuckles, "Of course you would want to be like him."

"I am majoring in social work so that I can help kids get into great families like mine." Stiles can't help but smiles at Jackson. He really is turning his attitude around. "That's great." She says with real pride. Stiles smiles at them both with such joy.

They continue with eating their meal with small talk. Stiles couldn't believe that this was happening, that they were coming together as if they had never been apart. But it worried her just as much as it excited her to be reunited with the boys. Would being around two werewolves bring all the supernatural out around her? Or was that just the luck of Beacon Hills? She knew the place was a beaker but since that's all she has ever known she is just waiting for it to explode like usual.

After they finished and Jackson paid because he refused it any other way, they all went back to Alex's apartment. "Dude, this is nice." Isaac says looking around the small one bedroom apartment. "Its pretty good. I got a good deal on it too." Isaac's eyes lit up at Alex's words. "No. I am not sharing a bed with you or sleeping on the couch." Jackson snapped, killing the hope in those puppy dog eyes. Stiles only giggles at them.

Isaac cocks his head, studying her. "You know, all my time around you and I've never heard you giggle." he stats. Stiles only shrugs, but Alex looks at her with wonder in his eyes. "That's all you ever do around me." he says softly pulling her into his arms. Stiles looks up into his deep ocean blues. "That's because you make me feel stress free and alive." She says honestly.

Alex swoops down and captures her lips with his. Her hands tangle in his blonde locks as his go to her hips, pulling her closer. An awkward cough breaks them up. Stiles' face is blood red as Isaac makes a pouty face at Jackson. "Why'd you make 'em stop? We could of had a good show." Isaac's statement only makes Stiles feel more embarrassed as Jackson makes a gagging face. "Umm no thank you. They can keep to their own privacy."

Alex shakes his head, leaning down so his mouth is next to Stiles' ear he whispers, "We can continue once they leave." The _v_ between Stiles's legs tingles in anticipation as she watches both wolves' noses wrinkle. Smelling her arousal no doubt. "So who wants to watch a movie?" She says changing topics.

For the rest of the night they watched all three Lord of the Rings. Acting like friends that grew up together. Finally though the boys had to be going, once they were out the door Stiles was in Alex's arms.

It started out with slow passionate kisses that quickly became heated. Alex tugs at Stiles' shirt, They part so he can yank it off. She pulls his own shirt off in the process. Then they are back to kissing and rubbing their hands all over one another. Alex's fingers fumble with Stiles' bra before he is able to unhook it. Quickly discarding the unwanted material, Alex drops to his knees and sucks one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. She moans with pleasure as her fingers tighten her grip on his hair. One of Alex's hands finds its way to her free breast, pinching and tugging at the nipple. Stiles starts to whimper in need as her panties become wet. Alex stands releasing both her nipples. He picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist as their lips collide again.

Before Stiles knows it she is pushed into the mattress with a naked Alex over her. When did they take their pants off? She'll have to try to remember that later. "Condom." She pants when he leans down to kiss her. With a growl he races over to the clothes drawers. Fumbling around before pulling out a foil package. He rips it open, sliding the condom on himself before rejoining Stiles on the bed. He kisses her sweetly as he eases himself in her. They both groan as he hits bottom. Stiles kisses a trail to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. Alex pulls out only to ease into her again. "Fuck me." She pants in a hot breath. Alex pulls out again but this time he slams into her.

Stiles moans as they find a steady beat to thrust to. Their hands grip one another as their hips meet thrust for thrust. Stiles piers up into those deep blue eyes. All her worries, fears, the bad things from her past are gone once she loses herself in those eyes, in this moment. This is why she loves him, this is why she is with him. Wait, did she just say love? The thought is forgotten as the tight coil inside her snaps, sending her into a bliss of pleasure. Alex cums with a few more thrusts, a moan leaving his sweet collapses beside her. Once they catch their breath, Alex disposes of the condom. Sliding back in bed, he cuddles up to Stiles. They spoon as they fall asleep.

Stiles prays nothing bad happens to this life she's created without the supernatural.

**_A/N: Well that's the first chapter of hopefully many to come. Let me know if you all like the story and if you do want to see more chapters. Please don't expect another chapter this long because so far none of them have compared to this one length wise. Also I am going to have my friend grammar check all my chapters so hopefully there won't be many mistakes. Her code name shall be Bubbles. Don't ask why. Anyway I hope all of you have had a great day and enjoyed the read. Until next time; Bye Felicia. _**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Stiles was reunited with Isaac and Jackson. Today she's spending time with Isaac at his and Jackson's dorm room. "Lord, you and Alex go at it pretty hard don't you?" Isaac says wrinkling his nose. Stiles rolls her eyes.

"We haven't had any sex today!" she exclaims. Isaac chuckles, "No, but I can still smell him all over you. What, was it last night?" Stiles' face turns red. Isaac howls with laughter. "Knew it! You all do use condoms right?" Stiles frowns at his comment. "Yes. Why?" Isaac shrugs, "Because if you didn't you would smell more like him. More like his. Something humans just don't understand possessive wise."

Stiles looked at him curiously. "Do you not use condoms when you have sex?" Isaac makes a disgusted face. "Of course! I don't want any kids yet." She studies him for a second.

"But you were just talking about possessiveness."

"True, but I'm not with anyone."

"So you don't use condoms when you are with someone?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean, yes I use condoms because I am not looking for a mate. Even when dating someone."

"A mate?"

Isaac sighs as if he doesn't want to have this conversation with Stiles. "When males find that special someone that just speaks to their wolf, They've found a mate. When he mates with someone, claim them as his own, he will get a knots that he and his mate are stuck together. The knot won't go away until his mate is filled with his scent, until he has bred them." Stiles stares at him, mouth agape. "Oh and they bite them." He adds.

Stiles blinks at him a few times, unsure of what to day. "You all have a knot?" She asks in a daze. Isaac nods, "Yeah, it comes with the wolf." Stiles blinks slowly, her brow knits together in thought. "Does that hurt the girl?" She asks. Isaac shrugs, "If she's a werewolf its also natural for her to take it. For a human, I don't know."

Stiles' puzzlement shows on her face. "You don't know?" Isaac shakes his head. "Derek never told us anymore then what I've just told you." Stiles' stomach drops at the name of Isaac's informer. Isaac frowns as he smells Stiles's heartache. "What ever happened between you two anyway?" He asks softly.

Stiles looks down at her hands. Unsure of how to tell the story. Unknowingly a tear left her eye. "Hey, hey Stiles. Easy." Isaac whispers as he joins her on the bed. He wraps his arms around her and she buries her face in his chest. More tears leave her eyes as she clings to Isaac. "Forget I said anything." He says.

Stiles shakes her head. "No. I guess its time to tell someone." Stiles doesn't move away from Isaac only laying her head on his chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat to keep her self calm.

"One night... after you were done gone and we had just changed Derek back into his normal self, he showed up in my room. He wasn't thinking straight, or he wasn't thinking at all." Stiles takes a deep breath before continuing. "He never spoke, even when I was trying to get him to explain why he was there. Them.. then he kissed me. He just kissed me. And one thing lead to another and well... we fucked." Stiles breath comes in shattered pants. Isaac's arms wrap around her as she fights off a panic attack. Something she hasn't had to do in a long time.

"Easy Stiles. Its okay, I've got you." Isaac whispers.

"He left as soon as he was done with me. He never said anything about it afterwards. He treated me like the same old useless human." She says with anger flaring up. "He just used me for a quick fuck! That's all I was good for in that town. To have a Godforsaken wolf take my virginity and leave me to figure out why he even came to me. If I was nothing to him, why did he even want to use me! Why me?" Her last few words were broken as her body slumped in defeat.

"How did no one find out?" Isaac growls. Stiles sits up to see his eyes glowing bright gold. "I avoided everyone for a while until I knew his scent was gone. Thank God I waited as long as I did since he didn't bother to put on a condom." Isaac lets a snarl leave his fanged mouth. Stiles flinches at the harshness of his tone.

"Yeah, but I toke the plan B pill the next day." Stiles says in a broken whisper. Isaac closes his eyes and takes in a few calming breathes. When he reopens his eyes all she could see was his baby blues. "Does Alex know?" Stiles shakes her head. "He knows he is not my first, but I didn't tell him the gory details."

Isaac nods. He sighs heavily. His puppy dog eyes fill with sadness as he pulls Stiles back into his arms. "I'm so sorry I left you." He whimpers. "It's okay, Isaac. You had to leave. You had to grieve."

Isaac shakes his head madly. "No. I still shouldn't have left you. You needed me." He says stubbornly. "Well, you are here now. That's all that matters." Stiles stats. "True and I am not going anywhere." They sat there in each others arms, just enjoying the peace and safety it brought.

The door opens to reveal Jackson, he doesn't even look up from his phone. "Hey guys." He says before crawling onto his bed. "How is life going today." He asks a little distracted as he studies what ever is on his phone. "Are you creeping on Lydia again?" Isaac asks a little judgmental.

The phone drops out of the other wolf's hands as he glares at his _brother._ "How long have you known." He growls. Isaac shrugs unconcerned. Stiles stares at Jackson in disbelief. "You still care for Lydia?" she asks curiously. Jackson ignores her and still only glares at Isaac. "How long!" He snaps. Showing his old self. The short tempered teenager that was full of hate.

"I've known since the first day we were together. Jackson, there is nothing wrong with you still being in love with her." Isaac says bluntly. Jackson's whole face looked lost. As if Stiles was looking at a vulnerable boy that doesn't know what to do or which way to run.

"Jackson?" His unsure eyes meets Stiles as she coaxes her way towards the end of Isaac's bed, closer to him. "You know she still had feelings for you when I left. I am sure that hasn't changed." She was trying her best to convince him of the truth.

"She does a good job hiding it." He stats. hurt. Stiles frowns at the wolf in front of her. He is just as damaged from someone in the past as she was. All three of them were in the same boat. They all understand the feel of heartache. "She hides it, but Jackson I've seen the nights she's fallen apart because of you. Yes, she's tried to move on, but you have always been in her heart. Nothing can replace your first true love." Tears leave Stiles's eyes as she confesses the truth.

"You've been hurt." Jackson says quietly. Stiles nods, "Yeah, just like you." Isaac growls in disagreement. "I want to ring his neck." he spites. Jackson's eyes go from vulnerable to ice cold in seconds. "Who was it?" he demands. Stiles sighs, sliding off the bed she goes to sit in a desk chair. "I really don't want to repeat myself." Isaac takes that as his cue to fill Jackson in on Stiles' past with Derek.

"I want to kick that bastard's ass." he growls once the story is done. "He probably wasn't in control of himself. He had just turned from a teenage boy to himself the night before." Stiles ttys to defend. "Even if that was the case he shouldn't have left you. He should have explained himself. He should have been there for you." Jackson rants.

Stiles only shrugs. Even with all her anger and hurt she still can't bring herself to hate him. She can't hate Derek, and it fucking sucks. The room falls silent as the three get lost in their own thoughts.

"So Stiles what are you doing Saturday night?" Isaac asks breaking the silence. "Nothing why?" Jackson grins cheekily as he understands where the conversation is going. "We are going clubbing to try to round up our last night of getting numbers. Do you and Alex want to come?" He asks.

Stiles' whole attitude perks up. "I'm sure he'll want to go. Even if he doesn't want to go, I'm in." The boys woo with glee. Stiles' phone buzzes.

_'Alex: When you coming home?'_

"Well guys I need to be heading out." She says standing. The boys walk her to the road and wait until she has gotten a taxi. Within twenty minutes she is at Alex's apartment cuddled up with him.

"So the boys are going clubbing Saturday night and want to know if we wanted to go with." Stiles says. "Yeah, I'm game." Alex says half asleep. Stiles grins, "Yay!" With excitement bubbling in her, she kisses him on the cheek. Alex chuckles, cracking an eye open at her. "Why all the excitement?" he asks. Stiles shrugs still not about to while the grin off her face.

"We haven't been out in a while. i've missed dancing with you." She says truthfully. "Well, baby we will dance the night away saturday night. But for now lets sleep." Alex says with a yawn.

Stiles bites her lip nervously. "You know I've realized something." She says softly. "What's that." Alex mumbles. "I... I love you Alex Clark." Stiles stomach knots with nerves as Alex slowly opens his eyes. He piers at her for the longest time. "I have loved you since the day I first layer eyes on you." He says truthfully. Stiles heart thuds in her chest as she takes it in, as she takes in that Alex loves her!

"Now baby, sleep." He says pulling her closer. "Okay." Stiles says happily. She shuts her eyes and with no time she is sound asleep in Alex's arms. The way she has slept for the past month.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Bubbles is now calling herself 'Bubbles the Proofreader', so if there are any mistakes blame her. But please let me know if there is anything I can do better! I'll take any constructive criticism happily. Well guys I hope school is going well and you have plenty of time to nap! Until next time; Bye Felicia. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday night was here in no time. Stiles was dressed in a skin tight black party dress that helped ascent what little curves she has. She never really got boobs. She has done well to make it to a B-cup. Her hips never developed that curve like the other girls like to show off.

"Stop criticizing yourself, you look beautiful." Alex says from the couch. "How did you know I was doing that?" She asks amazed at his super power to read her mind. She stands in the doorway of the bedroom, hands on hips, waiting for an answer. Alex gives her a sly look. "Because I know you." he says as if its simple to read her.

Stiles huffs, going back to the dresser. She pulls her shoulder length brown hair up into a messy bun. It went great with a party look in her opinion. She didn't apply much makeup. Only the simple eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and red lipstick giving herself that shadowy look she has always loved. She walks into the living room to stand in front of Alex.

"You sure I look okay?" she questions. Alex's eyes seem to undress her as he looks her up and down. "You look amazing. Maybe we just won't go out." he says with a seductive grin. Stiles' body tingles at the meaning of that smile, knowing what normally follows.

"No we can't back out. I promised the boys I'd go no matter what." She says as sternly as her horny body would let her. Alex makes a pouty face that only makes Stiles roll her eyes.

"Now now. Be good. How about _after_ we dance our asses off." Stiles purrs. Alex seems to debate this for awhile before agreeing to it, making Stiles giggle. "I really can't believe that you never giggled before I met you. That's one of the things I love about you." Stiles stares at him. Throwing around the 'L' word is new to her, something she hopefully will have to get use to.

"Well Alex, that was also the girl who had panic attacks and ran from her home town the first chance she got before she met you." Stiles tries to say it as if it were no big deal but it was a big deal. Even if she was able to get away from the supernatural she was still struggling. Struggling to be happy. Truly happy. Alex was her saving grace. Hopefully he'll never understand what he pulled her out of because that would mean he never learns about the supernatural world, which is a blessing.

A knock at the door brings Stiles out of her thoughts. "I'll get it." She chimes. She opens the door only to receive cat calls and whistling. "Wow Stiles, you look hot! Why did you wait until now to show everyone that you are a girl?" Jackson teases. Stiles grumbles unintelligible words as she heads back to Alex.

"Is this how you dressed to get Alex?" Isaac asks.

"Actually no. She was in kakis and a nice shirt the night i met her. She had just got off work and I still thought she was the hottest thing in the room." Alex says pulling Stiles down onto his lap. Stiles laughs at him. "I had just got _fired_ and was looking for a good time." She says, grinning at the love struck puppy holding her. "And I found just the thing." She purrs.

"That's great! Now before you two start undressing each other how about we head to the club." Isaac says jokingly. Alex chuckles as Stiles hops off his lap. They leave the apartment with smiles and high hopes for a good time.

"So whats the number count?" Stiles asks as they walk down the street. "We are both at thirty." Jackson says triumphantly. "So tonight is our tie breaker. We will tally the numbers up at midnight." Isaac sets the rules up on the fly. Then it is back to small talk and goofing off as they make their way to the club. They can see the line before they even reach the view of the doors. Taboo is the happening place tonight.

"We should have come earlier." Jackson grumbles. Isaac's spirit also seems bashed at the idea of waiting that long. "Guys. Chill." Stiles says while strolling straight towards the bouncer.

"Hey Marc!" She says flirtatiously. "Stiles! Nice to see you out tonight. You going in or just here to say hi?" The dark haired bouncer says with a dashing grin. He eyes her up and down greedily, as if she was his to take. "We are going in." Alex says, wrapping a possessive arm around Stiles' hips. Marc doesn't even acknowledge the glare Alex gives him. "Okay. Have fun." He moves out of the way to let all four pass. Once in the club Isaac whistles at Stiles.

"Damn, you never told me you had flirting skills." He admires. Alex huffs in annoyance. "You didn't tell me he was working tonight." he grumbles. Stiles rolls her eyes. "I didn't know. Besides I'm not interested in him. I have you." Stiles says sweetly kissing Alex on the lips sweetly. "Yeah... at least stop giving him any ideas. Even if it is to get us in the club." Alex grumbles.

"Okay guys! No more jealousy or sad talk. Tonight we dance!" Isaac announces. The boys go off into the sea of people to find some girls. Stiles and Alex start on the edge of the dancing mass, but somehow get caught up in the middle. They grind their hips together to the beat of the music. Isaac and Jackson find them, having their own girls to dance with. Stiles notices both wolves don't seem to be paying much attention to the girls grinding on them, they keep turning their heads on way then the other, as if looking for something. Stiles catches Jackson's eye and gives him a questioning look. He flashes his eyes before looking around the club again.

Wolves. Great. Just fucking great. This is exactly what Stiles wanted. An invasion of the supernatural at her favorite club. The boys soon disappeared back into the crowd as the dance changed. Stiles turns to face Alex. "I'm thirsty." She yells over the boom of the music. Alex takes her hand, leading her out of all the sweaty, drunken, stumbling bodies. They find two seats at the bar. Alex orders a beer as Stiles gets something a little more fruity.

Stiles rolls her seat around so she is eyeing the crowd, looking for anyone that might seem supernatural. A drunk man stumbles out of the crowd and towards Stiles. Alex is quick to leave his seat and help the man regain his balance. Stiles knows he is only being nice so the man doesn't come near her. She watches as the man starts to fall, Alex catches him only to push him back into the crowd, a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks as he rejoins her. "The bastard bit me." He grumbles. Stiles' stomach drops. "What do you mean he bit you?" She asks. Alex shows her his arm. They both notice the blood trickling from the holes in the sleeve of his arm. "What the hell?" he asks as Stiles pulls out her phone.

_'Stiles: We are leaving now.'_

She types quickly, sending it to both boys. In no time they are at the bar with them. "What happened?" Jackson asks. "Guys its fine. I'll just go to the bathroom and clean up." Alex tries to play it off. "Alex was bitten." both boys eyes flashed at her words.

"What!?" Isaac roars. "Guys it was just some drunk bastard." Alex says not understanding what he has just been thrown in. "Go home. We will figure it out." Jackson commands. Stiles nods. She gets out of her chair ready to leave but Alex protests.

"No, guys seriously. Let's not let this ruin our fun." He says stubbornly. Stiles frowns at him, "I'm not feeling to good anyway. Please, can we go." She pleads. Alex frowns but nods, "Okay." He puts his good arm around her and they leave the club. The boys stay behind to look for the bastard that bit Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks when they make it back to the apartment . They had walked back in silence, Stiles being to worried to speak. "Just worried about you." She says sitting him on the couch. "Come on lets get that shirt off so I can doctor you." She coaxes.

Alex pouts but removes his shirt reviling the bit on his right bicep. "That guy must have been some kind of freak." Alex stats, staring at the wound. Stiles doesn't say anything she rounds up all the supplies she needs with a fast and breaking heart. She gets to work cleaning and applying rubbing alcohol. Ignoring Alex's hisses of pain. Some part of her knows that this is it. This is his last moments as a human being, while the other part prays that maybe it was a Beta or Omega that bit him. Once she deems the bite clean she bandages it and gathers everything up. She puts her supplies back and goes to sit beside her boyfriend.

"Stiles, honey its okay. Its just a bite nothing bad is going to happen to me." She stares into those big blues. Oh how she wishes she could believe him. She nods, trying to reassure him. "Yeah, I guess I've overreacted." Stiles forces the words to flow smoothly. Alex gives her a reassuring smile. "It's okay." He says pulling her into his side. They stay like that until Alex falls asleep.

A knock at the door has Stiles easing away from her sleeping lover. She opens the door and ushers the two wolves in. "What did you all find?" She whispers. "We found the alpha that bit him dying in the ally." Isaac says softly. Stiles gasps as her heart shatters. "Someone put something in his drink." Jackson continues with the story. "Someone killed him."

Isaac catches Stiles before she hits her knees. "What am I going to do? This was our last year, we were going to graduate in the spring. We were going to live normal lives. Now this." she sobs softly. "Hey, hey. You can still graduate. Nothing is stopping that." Isaac soothes as he holds her up.

"But now I have to deal with a new wolf. That is if he survives the bite." She was so distraught at the thought of loosing him. Jackson glances over at the sleeping man on the couch. "He'll survive. He is strong." he states. "And we are going to be here every step of the way." Isaac continues the reassurance. Stiles nods.

"But you don't need to be alone with him for a while." Jackson says. Stiles looks at her boys appalled. "Why not?" She demands. Jackson puts his hands up in surrender. "Easy, I'm just saying you don't need to be alone with hime until he gets control of himself. It was one thing for you to be around Scott when he was new its another to be around a new wolf thats attracted to you." He explains.

"Do you remember the conversation we had about mating? If he was to mate with you while out of control you could get hurt or worse, he could kill you." Stiles knew what he said was true, she remembers the bruises Derek had left on her the night he lost control. He wasn't even a newly turned wolf. "Okay. Fine"

She goes to the bedroom and packs a bag. She will give the wolves a night to themselves. So if he wakes up out of control there will be no _attractive _human here to mate with. Coming back out to the living room she kisses Alex's head sweetly. "Call me as soon as he wakes up and is fine. Understand." She gives her orders then leaves. Walking to Alex's car, thoughts race around in her head.

Now she is going to have to get new chains. Keep an eye on Alex's moods more closely. Get back into the full moon schedule. Watching out for other supernatural creatures.

By the time she makes it back to her dorm room her head is too full to think straight. Stiles opens the door slowly. Seeing the lump in the first bed she closes the door softly. Locking it. Then tip toeing to her cold bed against the wall. Laying down on the uncomfortable mattress, she pulls the cover over herself. It was so odd sleeping in this room. Alex not being by her side made it feel so much colder. The world seems darker then it has been lately. Her chest is tight. She feels vulnerable. Slowly Stiles starts t drift off into sleep, allowing dreams to cloud her mind. Dreams of her past and present colliding.

**_A/N: _Hello all! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry it toke so long to get this chapter up, school has kept me busy. But today and tomorrow campus is closed due to snow so, yay! On a side note if you all are looking for some good movies Kingsmen and 50 Shades of Grey are really good. Both are rated R so please make sure you are old enough to watch some blood shed and kinky fuckery. Bubbles went with me to see 50 Shades. I'll let her say her review.**

**Bubbles:**

**So guys again I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading. If you have snow, stay warm and have fun. If you go watch the movies I am all up for discussions! just message me. Well I must be off; Bye Felicia!**


End file.
